Letters to Juliet
by BleedingFlames
Summary: Seth and an anonymous classmate writing letters to each other. They fall in love but then...the tragedy comes...
1. Chapter 1

KC Nite was just your average schoolgirl. Dark hair, eyes the color of chocolate and pink lips. She was just your ordinary freshman who happened to have a crush on one of her classmates. This classmate was Seth Clearwater.

KC loved everything about Seth. His gangly frame...his dark hair...the color of his eyes...the easy going manner he had and that he was just so mysterious. Seth was part of the 'IN CROWD' and the in crowd wasn't just a bunch of teenagers who bullied everyone. This crowd was the most popular and most mysterious at school. Their leader, Sam Uley, was rumored to be a college drop-out yet the Elders at the reservation loved them. But when KC's older brother, Josh, dropped out of college...he was given hell by the elders. Sam Uley could do nothing wrong...most adults at the reservation thought he was perfect and so were his little band of teens.

And in some ways, they were.

KC's crush on Seth had nothing to do with his popularity. She didn't want him in a you-can-make-me-popular way but in a I-will-always-love-you-no-matter-what-the-cost way and it freaked KC out. She didn't feel anything about anybody this way. Sure, she had crushes but she crushed on Seth in a different way. In a way that she couldn't explain.

And one night, she decided to do something risky and stupid. She didn't care, she just wanted to know if Seth was the type of guy she had always wished for. She just wanted to let him know that KC Nite existed.

**SETH POV**

"Man, that cliff-diving stunt you did was awesome" Jared said, his arm wrapped around Kim's shoulders.

"Yeah, falling and screaming like a girl is the type of awesomeness we want to see" Embry said and he smacked hi-fives with Jared.

The guys had taken me cliff diving over the weekend but Paul had to ruin it. He 'accidentally' told me that there were sharks at the bottom and Quil 'accidentally' pushed me. Can you blame my fear of sharks?

"Aw, shut up!" I complained and they laughed some more.

"Little bro, you have got so much to learn" Leah smacked my head. "Don't call me 'Little Bro'" I said, gritting my teeth. All of them laughed some more.

They dropped me off by my lockers with Jacob. His locker was right beside mine and he leaned against it, his tall frame draped around it in an easy-going manner. "Chillax dude" he said and patted my shoulder. I rolled my eyes.

Ever since he imprinted on Reenesme, Jake had a more casual air around him. I guess love could do that to anybody. I mean, look at Paul. He didn't fight so much nowadays. Rachel Black kept him in line, something that Jake wasn't too proud of.

When I opened my locker, a piece of paper fluttered out.

_Dear Seth,_

_You probably won't ever learn my name so let's just go with Juliet for now. That's not my real name but it's not important. You must be thinking that this is some sort of prank or something...well, it's not. This is the real thing Seth. You need to understand that I have to tell you something...something important. _

_In case you think this is a joke, throw away this piece of paper and pretend this never happened. It would just prove that you're not the guy I thought you were. _

_If you ever want to reply to this note, place a letter inside one of the holes on the log by the beach. You know that one, the place where you sat when you and your friends had a bonfire. Any hole, just make sure it won't be found easily. _

_No matter what you choose, Seth...you'll always be my Romeo. _

_~Juliet_

I looked behind me to see that Jake was reading over my shoulder. He whistled between his teeth.

"Write back, Seth. You never know, that girl might be the one you imprint on" he started to walk away, his bag slung over his shoulder before I could even think of a good reply. Jake was like that, he gave you advice but didn't force you to follow it. I admired Jake so much that it hurt me when he only thought of me as a little kid before. But now that I was part of 'La Push's most secret society', he didn't think of me as a kid anymore. He saw me as an equal and I appreciated him for it.

I got home from school that day. I locked myself in my room and turned up the stereo so that it could blast loud music. Mom and Leah weren't home yet and I could do whatever I wanted.

I paced around my room wondering if I should write a letter to that mysterious Juliet or I should just throw away that piece of paper that was tucked in my backpack. What if it was just some sort of a prank by the guys? They would never let me hear the end of _that. _

But this was a new low for them. We all respected each other's imprintees. We didn't make fun of them and we even tried to support them through various heartbreaks and engagements (in Sam and Emily's case). We all felt bad for Jacob when Bella broke his heart and we felt happy for him when he imprinted on Nessie. One for all and all for one...like the three musketeers.

**Dear Juliet,**

**For starters...Who are you? What's you name? Do I know you? What do you want from me? What are you trying to say? Why should I listen to you? Is this a prank? Are you a girl? Or are you just trying to pull my leg? **

**P.S. Leave your reply inside the place where you found this. **

**~Seth**

That was my third draft. The first was too sappy, the second was too harsh but this one was too full of questions. But there was no time to write another one. It would be dark soon and Mom would force me to tell her what I would be doing at the beach.

I ran outside and into the forest. I ran to the beach and made it there in five minutes. I searched for the log where the person in the letter told me to place this note. I found it easily.

Hoping with all my heart that this wasn't a trick, I placed my note inside. Just then, a howl broke through the air signaling an emergency pack meeting. I looked at the note for a moment longer and ran away. I prayed to God that the note I had received was real.

And in the back of my mind, I hoped that this would be the girl I would finally love and imprint on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Seth,_

_That was more than one question. I'm not sure if you know me and if you do, then you probably never notice me at school. Call me Juliet for now. I want you to simply listen to me...hear me out and you should listen to me because I know how messed up you are ever since you father died (sorry for bringing that up). Seth face it, you need someone to talk to and someone to understand. I'm offering my services here so help me out! I'm not asking you to be all mushy and stuff just open up and I'll open up to you. _

_Deal? _

_~Juliet_

Seth found the note the next day stuffed inside the hole. He tucked it inside his back pocket and began jogging home. "Damn, who is this girl?" he muttered under his breath. This girl was unlike anyone he had ever known. She wasn't looking for popularity (or so he thought) nor was she looking for him to be her boyfriend. She just wanted to listen to him.

In his mind, Seth began to compose another note.

**Dear Juliet,**

**How did you know about that? But you're right, I am pretty messed up by Dad's death. He was the one that taught me how to fish, how to ride a bike (the motorcycle kind), how to punch and everything I know right now. I mean, mom's pretty great but Dad and I were closer...if you know what I mean. The kind of Father/Son bonding, you know? Okay, I'm already babbling here. **

**I'm actually surprised that you replied to my dumb note. I thought that this was all a prank. Nobody ever took the time to listen to me...even my friends. In their eyes, they just think that I'm a weird kid who's just messed up by his dad's death. Only Jake understands but he's too busy with his girlfriend. **

**You're right...I need someone to talk to, badly. **

**Your turn. **

**~Seth  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**SETH POV**

_Dear Seth,_

_Actually, I know how that feels. My dad died in a car crash when I was nine. My mom moved us here a month after that claiming that she didn't want to be near the painful memories. She was right of course, neither me nor my brother wanted to remind ourselves everyday that our father died in the same highway we would pass on to get to school. After six months of living here, mom remarried so now I have another step-brother. He's sixteen, a year older than me. My biological brother lives with his girlfriend in Chicago, he didn't like our new stepdad. That's when the real trouble starts. Mom died when I was twelve and I was left with my stepdad and my stepbrother. My stepdad began to drink, he could finish a twelve-pack before dinner was over. He and my stepbrother beat me up all the time and they molest me everyday when I get home from school. _

_Sorry to drag my life story. Anyways...that's the only thing worth saying about me. _

_~Juliet_

The letter began to shake in my too-large hands. I was shaking from head to toe when arms went around me and started tugging me away from the beach. The piece of paper fluttered out from my hands and I struggled blindly against the person holding me.

"Seth, bro, cut it out" Jacob's voice whispered in my ear "Get control of yourself"

Five more minutes of struggling and I was able to stop trembling. "How could anyone do that" I said through gritted teeth. I couldn't believe that anybody would and could do that to a powerless teenaged girl. Even if this was her third note, I already felt a pull towards Juliet and it hurt me when she told me that she was abused.

"You would be surprised how many are victims of child abuse are our there" Jake said bleakly. He handed the note back to me after he had read it. "This though...this is new. I only heard of physical abuse to kids but not sexual abuse. This is rare for La Push"

True, almost everyone knew everyone in La Push.

"Who is that?" he asked me and I shook my head. "No idea"

"Could be your imprintee" he mused "or someone looking for something"

I decided to let his last statement pass. I stuffed the note into my back pocket and started jogging home. Jacob kept up with me and I groaned. "You won't tell anyone about this, will you?" I asked and he snorted. "I'll try not to think about it." I smiled at him "Thanks dude. I owe you"

He pulled back knowing that I wanted to be left alone and I was grateful to him for that. I was glad that Jake knew when to pry and when to leave you alone. That was one of the best things about him. That and the fact that he was the one who taught me how to make a bike from scratch.

**Dear Juliet,**

**I find that hard to believe, really. But since I trust you, I believe you and I'm here for you but you probably know that already. To change the subject, who are you? Please tell coz' I'm dying to find out who you really are! **

**~Seth**

I stuffed it in the hole when I finished it. It seemed too short to really comfort a person but that was the best that I could do. Maybe not the best but you get the point. What I didn't include in my note was that I would continue to find who Juliet was and I wasn't stopping.

Hunter's instincts took over me as I launched myself out of my bedroom window ready to find out who this mysterious girl really is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Seth,**

**That would be unfair...we were just getting to know each other...why don't we know each other more then I'll tell you who I really am, promise! **

**~Juliet**

_Dear Juliet,_

_Sure, that's alright with me! So...how are you and your stepdad doing? Are they still beating you up? You know, if you tell me who you are I could help you. You could move in here and sleep in my room. I can sleep on the couch. _

_~Seth_

**Dear Seth,**

**Tempting, huh? Nah, I can still handle them. I did so for three years of my life and I can still continue doing it. Anyway, I always spend my time out of the house so they won't have to blame me for every single thing that happens. It still hurts, though...when they rape me. That's something I can't get used to.**

**~Juliet**

_Dear Juliet,_

_I can't imagine anybody who would get used to being raped. It sounds horrible! How can you do it? Live through the pain, I mean. I can't live through that. Heck, when Dad died I was broken for two weeks. Sunk so low into depression that I used to wonder how it felt like to truly die. Thank god Jacob and the others were there or else I would never make it out of that friggin' depression. _

_~Seth_

"Damn Seth," Embry closed his eyes "All you think about is that girl. How do you know that she's really who you think she is?"

"I just know, okay?" Seth muttered "She's been here for me all the time, unlike some of you"

Brady snorted "Man, I feel your pain. I'm always here for-hey hot stuff!" he got distracted by a cute girl who was walking in kitten heels. The girl winked at him and he flexed his biceps. The girl blew him a kiss and he winked at him.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Yeah man, I really feel your pain" he said sarcastically. The others laughed.

Suddenly Seth bumped into a girl, spilling her books and his laptop on the floor. Papers were strewn everywhere and students stepped on them as they rushed to their classes. The others chuckled, "Catch ya' later man" they whispered to Seth.

"I'm so sorry, shoot...I'm such a klutz" the girl apologized as she bent down and began retrieving the books and the papers that were scattered all over.

Seth laughed. "Don't worry, it was my fault. Uh, I haven't seen you around...what's your name again?"

He had noticed that she was really pretty with dark black hair and eyes that he got himself lost into. She looked smart too. Hard to get that nowadays, beauty and _brains._ Usually, one was always missing. Leah, for example. Smart but not beautiful. Seth mentally snickered.

The girl laughed. "You're Seth Clearwater, aren't you? Harry and Sue Clearwater's son. My stepdad told me about your family. Your dad's one of the council elders, right?"

Seth smiled and looked down. "Used to" he muttered.

The girl apologized again. "I'm sorry for bringing that up" she said uncomfortably, looking at her shoes.

"That's okay," Seth said easily "hey...uh...want to go to the movies this Friday?"

She brightened up and smiled up at him. "Sure! Pick me up at eight?" she gave him her address and her phone number and he gave her his number too.

She started to walk away but Seth caught her arm.

"You haven't told me your name yet...or do I have to guess?" he said teasingly.

The girl answered.

"KC Nite"


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Seth,**

**You might be asking for a reason on why I would call you 'Romeo' Well, I always wanted to have a Romeo...one that I could talk to and make me smile and make me comfortable. Haha, I guess I'm pretty stupid asking that from a guy. Write back, I'll be waiting. **

**~Juliet**

_Dear Juliet,_

_I'll always be your Romeo...and you'll always be my Juliet. _

_P.S. It's not stupid. _

_~Seth_

**SETH POV**

Is it right for me to have a date with a girl while Juliet is probably in her room doing something? I mean, Juliet and I weren't technically together yet...it was okay for me to date a girl, right? Oh god, what am I thinking? I don't know a thing about dating girls? Why don't they tackle this on Oprah or something? Not that I watch Oprah or anything. I'd rather be caught dead in my underwear than watch Oprah...fine, I watch Oprah a couple of times!

Back to my thoughts...HOW CAN I POSSIBLE PULL THIS FRIGGIN' THING OFF?

Okay, deep breath Seth...in...out...inhale...exhale...you fought and killed a vampire once, you can handle taking a girl out on a date...deep breath...inhale...exhale...tell your heart to stop beating so fast...fix your hair...check your clothes...park perfectly...okay, we're here Seth...deep breath...in and out.

After giving myself that delusional pep talk, I realized that I was nearing KC's house. Their house was small but it looked very comfortable with rose bushes and a vegetable garden like most houses have in La Push.

I rang the doorbell and after a few moments, KC answered. Woah...she's smokin' hot tonight! She was wearing a dark red dress and matching flats and her hair was in a simple but elegant ponytail. She hadn't put make-up on, she didn't need to. She was already beautiful.

"Hey," she asked "How do I look? Am I too over-dressed?"

"Wha? No...you're...not...you...I...you look...hot...I mean...beautiful tonight" I stammered. Great Seth, First Impressions last.

KC laughed. "You look handsome, by the way" she blushed and it was my turn to laugh.

I opened the passenger door for her and she got in. I began to drive through the winding roads of La Push so that we could get to Port Angeles in time for the movie. If KC turned out to be the kind of girl that talked way to much about lip gloss, this was going to be a long drive.

"Death Cab for Cutie?" KC asked holding one of my CDs. Shoot...I thought I cleaned up my car!

"Yeah, they rock!" I said enthusiastically.

"Mind if I put this on?" KC asked with a tone that matched mine.

I shook my head and opened my CD player. She inserted the disc inside and the song 'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' played. KC began humming under her breath and soon enough, we were singing at the top of our lungs.

She had a sweet and melodic voice that fit perfectly with the song. Mine was probably too husky.

We reached Port Angeles and I parked near the cinema. I opened the passenger door for KC and she got out. She smoothed out her dress and I took her hand. We began to walk towards the ticket booth.

Suddenly, she looked up at the sky. "Romeo" she murmured so soft that I almost didn't hear.

"What did you say?" I asked curiously.

KC smiled up at me. "Romeo. I always wanted to have a Romeo that would make me smile and make me comfortable"

Wait...that sounded suspiciously like...No, it can't be...is it possible...no way...

"KC, are you Juliet?"


	6. Chapter 6

Damn...I shouldn't have said that! I should have told her gently...and kept a grip on her arm too.

"KC! KC! PLEASE, KC! WAIT UP! KC!" I yelled wishing I could run faster. People were starting to stare at us. Me chasing a girl and all that. But I didn't care. I only cared about KC and her friggin' answer. God, even in high heels she can run fast.

"KC!" I yelled one more time and put on a burst of speed. I was inching closer to her but she was still running. Shit, what if I never caught up to her and guys would approach her like they did with Bella back when she was still human? Crap...

The thought made me put on another burst of speed. My hand reached out to her and grabbed her arm. Then she stopped running. She turned to face me her eyes full of tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

I held her close to me, wrapping my arms tightly around her slender waist. She was sobbing into my chest and gripping my shirt. We just stood there on the sidewalk while I waited for her to calm down and tell me if she was really Juliet.

"Shh...It's going to be alright...no one's going to hurt you" I murmured into her ear. The last part made her cry harder.

"N-no. Y-y-you don't u-understand" she sobbed "Th-they s-said th-they're g-going t-to hurt m-me if I t-told a-a-anybody"

What she said made my blood run cold. I froze for a second but then remembered that I was holding her.

"Who? Your dad?" I asked hoping that the answer would be no.

She couldn't speak since she was crying so hard. Instead, she just nodded.

"That's it" I said fiercely "You are not going back there"

I held her hand while we walked towards my car. She looked scared but she held on tightly to my hand without a word of protest. Fuck the movie. I had to take care of KC now. But where would we go? I couldn't turn the wolves against her father. Would Billy accept a guest?

"Where are we going?" she asked softly

"To my house. Sleep there for the night but don't go back to your house"

She nodded. "Clothes?"

"Leah's" I said imagining the scene Leah would probably cause just because I asked her to lend KC a few clothes.

We didn't speak until I got to my house. I realized that we were still holding hands. Woah...does that mean we're together? Ugh, Seth shut up for a minute! You have your girl to take care of! Wait, why did I say my girl! She isn't my girl yet! We're sort of...I don't know? OKAY SETH! SHUT UP! THIS IS THE REASON WHY YOU DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

"Don't worry. My dad's okay" I soothed her for KC was beginning to show signs of nervousness

"Sure" she said quietly "The last time anybody said that, I winded up getting bruises"

I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked towards the front porch.

What would Dad say?

* * *

**sorry for not updating my stories sooner but I'm so busy and I visit my grandma every week and she has no internet connection in her house! crazy, right? Anyway, I'll probably update every weekend. **

**Please don't kill me. xd  
**


	7. Chapter 7

I drove the car with KC in the passenger seat. We approached my house and KC started taking deep breathes. Her hands were fluttering around her lap and I reached out and held it.

"It's going to be okay. My family's going to like you. Jake, Mom and Billy are going to love you. Leah's another story"

She looked at mi with tears brimming in her eyes. "That's not what I'm afraid of" she whispered, "My Dad and stepbrother are going to kill me when they found out I've told somebody." She lowered down her head and swiped the back of her hand across her eyes. She was crying.

I tilted up her chin and fixed her with my gaze. "It's going to be okay" I said firmly. She nodded and I parked my car in front of our driveway. The lights were still on inside our home which was a sign that somebody was still awake. Good, I didn't want to wait until morning to explain to Billy and Mom why there was an unexpected date who slept over for the night.

I opened the door and helped KC get down from the car. We walked to the porch, my arm around her waist, and I opened the door using my keys. We stepped inside nervously and KC looked around our foyer with astonishment.

"Wait here" I told her. She nodded and I dropped my arm from her waist. I walked forward and rounded the corner that led towards the living room. I saw Mom, Billy and Jake on the sofa watching reruns of C.S.I. Miami. Billy and Jacob loved those shows.

"Billy? Mom?" I said. They looked up at the sound of my voice. They were all wearing pajamas except Jake who was shirtless, as usual. He liked to show off his eight-pack abs and his perfect chest. Even though he had imprinted, he still liked to show off for the girls something which didn't make Nessie to happy.

"What am I? Next door neighbors?" Jake scoffed

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I approached Mom and my newest step-father and looked them in the eye. "Mom? Billy? I have a friend over and can she sleep over? She has some problems and I think we should help her out"

Billy looked at me. "She?"

I cleared my throat again and went back to the alcove. I turned my head around and saw KC exactly where I left her. I motioned for her to come forward and she did. She stepped beside me and I put my arm around her shoulders. We both walked towards the couch.

"Mom, Billy...This is KC Nite. Can she stay over?"

"What happened?" Mom asked curiously

"She...uh..." I was at a loss for words

"You're the step-daughter of Herbert Nite, aren't you?" Billy asked. KC nodded. "Why are you here?" Billy said it gently and not at all an accusation.

I found my voice. "Her step-dad and step-brother beats her and molests her"

Mom covered her mouth with her hands stifling a gasp. Jake's eyes widened and Billy clenched his fist.

"I knew that when Marion married that Herbert Nite she was going to get into trouble. But did she listen to the elders? No. She went off with that scumbag with her daughter in tow and a few years later, she's dead." Billy said between gritted teeth. He disliked-no, wait-hated Herbert Nite. All the elders around the reservation did. He was cocky and arrogant. He was disrespectful of the old ways calling it "a load of trash." He had wanted to cut down the woods to make a shopping mall but thankfully, nobody paid any attention to him.

"How long has this been going on?" Jake asked

"A while" KC answered

"Bruises? Anything that can be used for proof?" Billy said. I knew at once that he was going to go to the Elders and consult with them. Probably to Charlie Swan too. He was chief-of-police after all. He would see that Herbert Nite would be locked up.

KC removed her jacket, exposing her arms. I clenched my fist. Her pale, smooth arms had bruises running up and down on them. It was horrifying.

"You can stay over" Mom said firmly "You will never go back to that place again. You hear me?" she looked fierce. KC nodded and put her jacket back on. Mom stood up and hugged KC. "Thank God Seth found you" she murmured. She led both of us upstairs and into the guest room. She went out of the room and returned a few minutes later with a pile of clothes and a toothbrush.

"These are some of Leah's clothes. Please don't hesitate to let us know if anything is wrong" she said. She smiled at KC and disappeared leaving me and KC alone.

"Thanks for, you know, everything" KC said her hair covering her face

"Don't worry. As long as I know you're safe" I said

I glanced to the side where there was a mirror and saw my reflection. I was shocked. The expression on my face looked liked a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Bella had described that the packs' expressions were like that when they were looking at their imprintee.

Oh God...oh...it's impossible...I barely know her...no...can't be...

I just imprinted on KC Nite.


	8. Chapter 8

**Seth's POV**

"KC darling?" I heard Mom call from downstairs, "Could you please cut up some lettuce?"

"Sure, Sue" KC's airy voice said. She had been staying with us for two weeks already and with no disturbances from either her father or her step-brother.

Mom had persuaded her to call her and Billy by their first name. Mom joked that she was like another daughter to us. To my surprise, even Leah had warmed up to her. KC slept in Lee-Lee's room nowadays which is fine by me but you should hear the noise they could create. All I could hear all night is music blasting and giggles. Thank God for earplugs.

"Here Sue. Do you need anything else?" because of my werewolf hearing, I could make out each syllable that came from KC's mouth. Heck, I could even hear her sigh from here.

"Nothing else, dear. Oh but would you please call Seth and tell him to help out in the kitchen? Thank you, KC. You're a lifesaver"

"It's the least I can do, Sue, after you and Billy took me in"

I heard footsteps and a knock on my door sounded.

"Seth?" KC's voice came from somewhere behind the door, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah, come in" my voice sounded hoarse and rough to my own ears. Ugh, way on trying to act cool, Seth

The door opened and KC stepped in. My breath caught in my throat. Her dark hair was free, swinging by her shoulders and she was smiling. She looked…like a Greek goddess.

"Your mom told me to tell you that you should come downstairs" she said in a soft voice

"Sure thing" I said and stood up. I ran my hands through my hair and tugged at my shirt. Since KC was here, I rarely came in the house shirtless anymore. It would be…lame to get caught by your crush without a shirt

"Is everything okay?" KC asked me curiously

I realized that I couldn't lie to her anymore. It hurt too much. It hurt every time Brady or Collin made her laugh or when Leah would ask her about a guy's looks and she would say that so and so was hot.

It hurt because I realized that we couldn't be together. I mean, she's a drop-dead gorgeous girl and I'm just…I'm just a stupid sixteen-year old werewolf

But I realized that if I never did tell her what I felt…I would probably die of a broken heart.

Gross did I just say that? Never mind.

"Seth?" KC frowned. Crap, I had been staring at the wall for a full five minutes.

"Uh?...What?" I shook my head desperately trying to clear my head of the freaking things I was thinking about

"I said, are you okay?" KC said slowly. She probably thought I had some weird mental disease that left me unable to think. She was probably comparing me to a prehistoric cave man or something right now.

"Yes…No…uh…well…you see…" I stammered trying to come up with a coherent sentence

"Seth, don't give yourself a brain damage. Just spit out what you need to say" KC said abruptly

Nice move Clearwater, making your crush grow impatient on you. Why did girls have to be so hard to talk to?

"The thing is, KC…" Instead of trying to come up with words she probably wouldn't understand, I decided to just follow her advice. I decided to spit out what I really felt about her

"I…I…I love you, KC"


	9. Chapter 9

**Seth's POV**

"You what?" KC practically shrieked

"Shh!" I cautioned her to keep quiet so that Mom wouldn't hear us. It would be lame for your mom to burst into your room at the exact same time you were saying 'I Love You' to your crush. But of course...who's mom isn't like that?

"Is everything alright in here?" Mom went inside my room without knocking. She took in my disheveled state; my bedraggled clothes; my messy hair and my dirty room. She wrinkled her nose. "How many times do I have to tell you to clean your room? Look at this! This is filthy!" she had touched my mirror which had a fine trace of dust all over it.

"I'll clean it later" I mumbled and began to sort out the numerous text books that were lying on my floor.

"KC why don't you help Seth? I'll be fine in the kitchen" I tried hard not to seem excited at what Mom said.

"Sure Sue" KC replied

Mom left us and KC began helping me pick up objects on the floor. We didn't speak to each other. She grabbed a Biology book at the same time as I did and our hands met. I swear, a spark of electricity ran up my hand causing my spine to tingle.

"Look at me" I whispered. She obeyed and looked straight at me, chocolate brown eyes met with dark ones.

"You have gorgeous eyes" I murmured. I leaned forward until our foreheads were touching. We gazed at each other and I tilted my head...until my lips met hers.

She responded to my lips eagerly. I couldn't breathe until I remembered how to suck air through my nose. But right now, breathing wasn't that important to me. Never letting go of her lips was much more important right now.

I licked her bottom lip and KC's mouth opened like a blossom. Our tongues played with each other. I ran mine through the insides of her cheeks. She moaned and put her arms around my head, tousling my hair. I responded by hugging her waist...closer to me.

Then we pulled apart.

"That was..." she searched for the right word, "...intense".

I nodded, barely able to speak. Without a word, I picked up the Biology book which we had discarded earlier and placed it on top of my dresser. Then I turned to her. She was still kneeling on the floor, hair covering her face. I wondered if she was embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" I asked her

She shook her head and stood up. "I'm just worried..." she took a deep breath, "My dad forbade me to have a boyfriend...my step dad, I mean"

"You're out of their life now..." I murmured gently to her. I held out my arms and she collapsed in them. She laid her head on my shoulder and sighed. "You have nothing to worry about now...They won't harm you anymore"

I just wished I could have known what was going to happen a week later...


	10. Chapter 10

**KC POV**

"Baby...I'm going to be real quick okay? Are you sure you want to stay alone here?" Seth asked me. He was going to go to Brady's house since he had a nervous breakdown. When Brady called, he had sounded real bad and Jacob had persuaded Seth to go calm him down.

"Of course I'll be okay, Seth! Don't be ridiculous!" I said. I was reading my Biology textbook since I had a test tomorrow. It had been two weeks since Seth had kissed me. We had announced our 'being together' a week ago. It had been accepted by his family and friends with much excitement.

"You're perfect together" Sam had nodded his approval

"Oohh...Seth finally found the one!" Embry and Quil howled with laughter.

Seth hugged me from behind now. "Missing you already" he whispered sexily in my ear.

I giggled and put down my Biology book. I twisted around and our lips met. We didn't break apart for another ten seconds.

"Seth if you don't hurry up Brady's going to go insane!" I smacked his arm lightly. I didn't take my hand off his muscles.

He laughed. "Okay...okay...I'm going." he nuzzled my neck once more, gave me another kiss on the lips and with an 'I love you' he was gone. I smiled to myself and picked up my Biology book again, immersing myself in the world of osmosis and all the other things. Thank God Leah was going to tutor me later.

Sue and Billy were out visiting Charlie Swan and Leah was somewhere. Embry's house, I think. Jacob was with his girlfriend, Reneesme down by the beach along with Quil and Clare. I was alone at the Clearwater house.

Since I was hungry, I laid my book on my bed and went downstairs. I grabbed a chocolate-chip cookie that Sue had baked earlier and poured myself a warm glass of milk. Smiling with satisfaction, I munched happily.

The doorbell rang and I stuffed the rest of my cookie in my mouth and swallowed it.

"Who is it?" I called out. Without bothering to look into the peephole, I opened the door.

A dark-haired boy stood on the porch a definite bulge on the right of his shirt. He grinned at me and I took a step back, horrified. I had known this boy...I had feared him.

"Miss me, little sister?" this was my step-brother Ethan

I screamed and I saw Ethan's fist heading my way. I screamed again and I choked. I tasted blood in my face. I felt Ethan dragging me inside but I was blacking out. Ethan grinned wide again and ripped open my shirt.

There was some rough bumping and I yelled for help.

That was the last thing I did before I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Seth POV**

I changed into my wolf room and ran. Damn Brady and Jared! I had raced to Brady's house expecting the worst and when I get there, what did I find? Brady, Jared and Paul snickering with laughter. They had just frigging pranked me!

After twenty minutes of wrestling, I had finally realized that I had better things to do with KC and with a last playful snarl at my friends, I raced home.

But something wasn't quite right. I phased back and ran the last twenty meters.

There were squad cars in front of our house and a large crowd. I saw Charlie step out from one of the police cars and run to our house. He drew out a handgun with Deputy Mark behind him.

"Seth, what's happening?" Mom and Billy were coming towards me. I realized I was naked. Seriously. That was how freaked out I was. I grabbed the sweats that were tied to my ankle and slipped them on.

"I don't know! I just got here!" I cried out

"Where's KC?" Billy yelled in order to be heard over the noise. Another siren came up and an ambulance raced towards our home.

"Holy Shit! KC!" I cursed and ran towards our house. It was swarming with people who were all craning their necks in order to see. I pushed past them until I got to our front door. People in white rushed past me carrying a stretcher.

"No Seth...you can't go in there" Charlie told me as I tried to come inside

"This is my fucking house!" I yelled at him

"No" he said firmly

There were a lot of people inside our house but I pushed them aside, trying to get to the middle of the living room where the crowd had made a large circle.

I blanched and paled when I got to my destination...KC was lying on the floor with bruises all over her body...But that wasn't the worst part.

She was lying on a pool of blood.


	12. Chapter 12

**YO GUYS! CHECK OUT THE LINK ON MY PROFILE! **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: KayDeexoxo  
**

**

* * *

Seth POV**

"COME ON, KC! BREATHE!" I furiously pressed my hands to her chest, administering CPR. I didn't care that I was getting blood on my clothes, my only thought was to save her. God, she looked awful. Bruises covering every inch of her body, blood marking the edges of her mouth and swelling lumps on her forehead. Her arms and legs were bent at unnatural angles, a sure sign that they were broken. Her lips were cracked and bloody and there were burns on her face. That fucking bastard had burned her.

Arms came around me, pulling me away from her body. I fought against it but another pair of arms tugged me away, helping the first pair. Through the tears that had formed in my eyes, I saw two male nurses loading KC into a stretcher very carefully. They fastened a belt around her to keep her from falling. They carried her outside the house into a waiting ambulance that would take her to Forks General immediately. I was thankful for the person who had called 911.

"Come on, Seth...I'll drive you to the hospital." Jake's voice was soothing but it did nothing to calm me down

He led me to his car while I stumbled blindly, unaware that the nosy neighbors were all whispering and pointing at us. Jacob opened the car door and like a little child, strapped me in. We sped towards Forks General, closely following the ambulance. Before Jake had thoroughly stopped the car, I was out running towards the revolving doors of the hospital.

They were wheeling KC into the ER when I got there. A doctor in white scrubs and a surgical mask hanging on his neck was outside, waiting. When he turned to look at me, I felt a sharp stab of both relief and recognition. It was Carlisle Cullen. I had complete faith in him that he would save her.

"Please...please...please...save her..." I mumbled softly, knowing that he could hear it even from afar

"I will do everything in my power." My sensitive hearing picked up the muted words and I felt a little bit of calmness spreading all over my body. But as soon as Carlisle had disappeared inside the ER, I collapsed into one of the waiting room chairs. I was trembling from head to foot. What if KC dies?

I should have been there...

Jake, Billy, Mom and Leah came and sat near me. The other pack members came too and spoke with Jacob quietly. I didn't acknowledge them. I was too numb to speak.

The wall clock ticked by. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. By six in the evening, only Jake and me were left. He had persuaded Mom, Billy and Leah to go home and get some rest. They had wanted to bring me home too but I silently shook my head. If these were KC's final days on Earth, I wanted to spend them close to her. Jacob had promised to call my family if there was any news.

Jacob got up and passed me a cold turkey sandwich that he had gotten from one of the hospital vending machines. I shook my head and pushed them away. Nothing looked appetizing right now. Whatever I would eat I would surely vomit it back up.

"C'mon Seth, you need to eat" he urged

Wanting to please him and also because I wanted something to do with my hands, I took a bite out of the sandwich. I tasted nothing. Whether it was from the lump that had formed in my throat or because my taste buds were on a strike, the sandwich tasted bland to me but I continued to force myself to chew it down and keep it in my stomach.

It was eleven thirty when the ER doors opened and we both looked up. Carlisle came out and in a flash, he was sitting beside me. Jake moved closer to us in order to keep me calm. He wanted to miss nothing.

"Seth..." Carlisle began

"Just spit it out, Doc. How bad is it? Don't downplay it," I said harshly. Jake massaged my shoulders in an effort to calm me but I pushed his hands away.

"She had two bullets inside her. One in her thigh and the other in her stomach. Her ribs were broken too and we found a couple of hairline fractures in her skull. She had two degree burns in her face, a sure evidence that the person who had done this burned her. She had several broken bones in her arms and there were scars on her torso."

"Is...she going to be...alright?" I choked out

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but...her kidney was damaged by one of the bullets. We will need a donor."

My head snapped up. "Can she take one of mine? I can live with one"

His eyes looked down and he shook his head tentatively. "I'm sorry Seth but the fact remains that you are part wolf. The shock of new DNA might be too hard for KC's fragile state. Also, it might damage your ability to shape-shift."

_I don't care about myself! Just do the fucking operation on me! Give her my kidney! I don't care if I die! I don't deserve to live! Without her...life is nothing..._ I wanted to say this out loud but I held my tongue. He was right, in a way. New DNA might give KC a heart attack.

"Then what can we do?" I asked forcefully

"A donor might come up in the hospital list," Carlisle suggested

"There's more to it, isn't there?" I was guessing from his facial expression. I guess I had some sort of premonition that every good thing comes with a bad thing. KC was going to be alright...Fate didn't do every thing right nowadays. I guess destiny was in some sort of trip right now.

"Yes..." Carlisle said quietly

"What is it?" I braced myself to hear the worst

"Seth..." Carlisle said hesitantly, "KC is in a...comatose"


	13. Chapter 13

**YO GUYS! CHECK OUT THE LINK ON MY PROFILE! **

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: KayDeexoxo  
**

**

* * *

Seth POV**

I was well, shocked wouldn't cover it. Okay, I felt like crap. Worse than crap, even. I kept blaming myself. If only I was there then maybe KC would still be alive. Maybe we wouldn't be in this stupid hospital. We would be sitting around the dinner table right now eating. Most importantly, we would be together.

"Seth?" Carlisle's thoughts broke through my thoughts, "You can come in now."

I let go of the seat's arm rest, the only thing that kept me anchored to life. I may as well jump off the hospital building. Or slit my wrists. Nah, Jake and Sam would probably freak out again and kill me. Hmm...maybe I could just provoke Paul and he'll do the job for me. I guess anything goes when you really want to die. What's the point of living when I wouldn't be without KC?

I looked at the chair and sighed, making a mental note to pay the hospital for the damages I had done. I shook my head and shuffled slowly towards Carlisle. I didn't know if I really wanted to see her. What if she was as close to death as my thumb is to my index finger? What if during the moment I'm inside the room, I would have to turn off the life support? What if...

"Seth? Are you okay? Are you sure you want to do this?" I understood now why everyone in Forks loved Carlisle. And no, it wasn't because of his looks or anything but the clear patience he would put on his work.

I nodded. "I want...I'm ready...uh...I want to...see...her..." I forced myself not to choke on the sobs I was holding back

Carlisle looked doubtful but he stepped aside and let me enter the room. He closed the door behind be and I was alone with KC.

I steeled myself to look up and gasped with horror, not even bothering to hide it. Her body was...grotesque. There were tubes stuck all over her and her face was unrecognizable under all the gauze and the plaster. Carlisle had also told me that she had broken a few bones in her jaw. A large, purple bruise was evident on her collar bone. She was thin and pale under the covers. Her heart monitor wasn't steady. At times, it became too fast or became too slow. I knew at once what it meant.

KC's heart was in danger of stopping.

I walked towards her and grasped her hand, the one that wasn't covered in so much tubes. "I'm here KC...I'm here. Don't let go...I need you to live...Please don't leave me..." I murmured in her ear, wishing that she would wake up.

I stayed with her, not letting myself sleep. I studied her face, wishing that she would just wake up. Wishing that her eyes would open and I would be the first person she would see. I surveyed her body, looking for any twitch or fidget that may be a sign that she could hear me. But there was none.

"Sweetie? Time to go. Visiting Hours are over. You can visit Ms. Nite tomorrow," a kind and elderly nurse poked her head in

I gave KC one last look and kissed her forehead. I followed the nurse out of her room and without speaking to anyone, I exited the hospital. I wasn't going home. I took off into the night and phased, running blindly.

I wanted the pain to stop.


	14. Chapter 14

**If you really love Twilight, please check out my most recent story: Rising From The Ashes. It only got 2 reviews and I'm debating if it's good enough or what.  
**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: KayDeexoxo  
**

**

* * *

**

**KC POV**

I was dreaming.

There was a blanket covering my entire body and I couldn't fight against it. I let it swallow me, whole and complete. From somewhere far behind, I heard Seth's voice screaming my name. I wanted to tell him I was alright but I couldn't. The blanket was too thick and my voice couldn't possibly penetrate through it. Besides, I couldn't move my mouth too.

I found that I could open my eyes and I did that. I was in a white room with never ending wall. I looked up to find that there was no ceiling or no floor. I couldn't tell if I was floating or if there was really one. I looked down at my body and saw that I was wearing a strapless, white shift that came up to my knees. It displayed so much skin that I blushed. I was barefooted and my dark hair hung around in loose waves, framing my face.

Suddenly, I could feel a presence just behind me. I turned around and stifled a scream. A little girl stood just a little behind me, wearing the same dress. Her hair was the color of pale moonlight and her dark blue eyes were framed with pale lashes. Her silvery, blond hair was in a braid, tied back with a blue ribbon.

She approached me and I saw that I was at least a head taller than her. She was breathtaking to look at. Her soft pink lips completed her look of goddess-like. Her nose was thin and straight and every feature from her forehead to chin was so well sculptured, she looked like the girl from the painting of 'The Birth of Venus".

"Who are you?" I asked softly. I was surprised that I could suddenly move my mouth and speak again. In my head, I could dimly hear soft sounds like beeps and an occasional voice but I paid no attention to them.

The girl's eyes traveled upwards to my face. "My name is Alexandra," she said in a voice that was barely a whisper

I nodded slowly. "What are you doing here?"

The girl's expression dramatically changed. Her eyes watered and her lower lips trembled. I immediately regretted asking the question but it was too later. Alexandra had opened her mouth to speak.

"I don't know," she wailed and she broke down, sobbing and clutching herself.

* * *

**Seth POV**

I had been in KC's room for exactly six hours, thirty two minutes and forty three seconds. Carlisle had granted me unlimited time in her room. For most of the day, I had been alone but pretty soon, the other members of the pack joined in although they left once the Cullens came to visit.

It was her daily check-up time now and I was asked to leave the room so I wandered around the hospital. Near KC's room, I caught a glimpse of a couple. The woman had long, silvery blond hair while the man had dark brown hair. The man was holding the lady in his arms as she sobbed, holding a piece of ribbon. I watched as she dropped the ribbon and it floated towards me, landing neatly in front of my feet.

I bent down to pick it up and approached the couple. I tapped the man on the shoulder and he looked at me. The woman stopped crying and straightened herself for a moment before she collapsed again in her partner's arms.

"May we help you?" The young man said

I held out the piece of ribbon. "Yes...I think you dropped this,"

The woman fingered the ribbon and took it from me. "This was our daughter's," she said softly

I dropped my gaze. So it was their daughter whom I saw being rushed into the operation room just a few hours ago. The girl had silver hair, like her mother's and her face was full of blood and bruises. Carlisle was also the one who had supervised the operation. When I had asked him about the little girl, he had told me that she, too was in a comatose. The thought had made me go to the hospital chapel and offer prayers for both KC and the little girl.

"What happened to her?" I asked

The man swallowed before speaking. "We were on our way home from a party when a car hit us from behind. My little girl was in the backseat and she was hit by that car. The driver was drunk and they took him into custody but the damage was done. My daughter was in a comatose," he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand

"How about you?" The woman inquired gently

I looked away from the beautiful couple. "My girlfriend's in here...She was beaten by her older brother and she was also shot. It's been a day but she still hasn't woken up. The doctor said that she was in a fifty-fifty chance of survival." I tried to say it in a deadpanned tone but my voice wouldn't cooperate. My voice broke as I was saying the last sentence and I ran a hand through my messy hair.

"We're sorry," the man said kindly

I shook my head. "It's okay...May I ask, what was your daughter's name?"

The woman smiled at me, a broken smile that held the ghost of desperation and hope. "Her name was Alexandra...She was only eleven..."

I suddenly realized that we were speaking about our loved ones in the past tense...It was as if we already knew that there was no hope...that at the end, amidst all the prayers and the tears...we would have to simply let go.

I wasn't ready for that...

...Letting go...

* * *

**Is it okay?**

**I just wanted to put another chapter because I was reading some fics about Fred and George Weasley and the stories made me cry so I was pretty inspired today:**

**Read the story, Rising From The Ashes!**

**Please please follow me on twitter: KayDeexoxo**

**xxx  
**


	15. Say Goodbye

**It's my birthday on January 15!**

**Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Follow me on twitter: KayDeexoxo  
**

**

* * *

**

**KC POV**

"So, who are you?" I asked the small girl as we sat on the seemingly non-existent floor.

She looked up at me, confused with my question. "I already told you, my name's Alexandra."

"No, I meant, who's your family? Your friends? That sort of stuff? I don't know how long we're going to be here so we might as well use the time to talk, huh? Or would you prefer me to shut up and keep quiet?" I tried to laugh and I failed miserably

Alexandra smiled a sunny and innocent smile at me. "Nah, I want someone to talk to. Well, my mom's name is Marissa and my dad's name is Alexander. My whole name's Alexandra Marie Corinth but most people call me Alex or Alerie. It depends, though."

"How about siblings? Do you have one?" I gently urged the girl to tell me about her life.

She thought for a moment, as if debating with herself on how much she was going to tell me. Then Alexandra sighed and her shoulders slumped. She scratched her arm and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Mom had a miscarriage when I was seven. We were supposed to have a baby boy and we were going to name him Justin Dominic but he was only four months old in mom's womb when it...happened..." Alexandra looked as if she was about to cry

"I'm sorry, Alexandra." I said softly and I gently hugged her as her body racked with sobs.

"I-I-It's okay..." She said shakily. " And you can call me Alex, by the way."

"Okay, Alex!" I chuckled

"Anyway, we're looking into adoption now since Mom doesn't want to get pregnant anymore. There's these two little boys which were thinking on. One's name is Max and he came from Texas and the other is Kyle. He's from an orphanage in Detroit." She smiled to herself as if remembering.

"That's cool." I nodded in agreement, "Can you describe them to me?"

She scrunched up her nose. "Well, Max has red hair and freckles and he's only one. Kyle is two and he has this sort of blondish blackish hair and green eyes. But mom likes Max more since he's younger."

"Oh..." I said, "Well I'm glad for you and your family."

Alex shrugged. "How about you? Tell me about your family."

I smiled to myself. "There's not really much to tell. I live with my boyfriend now when this...happened. The last thing I remember was cooking for them and opening the door and after that...it all blacks out...I don't really know." I sighed, running an agitated hand through my hair.

Alex sighed sympathetically and opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by a disembodied voice. There was no way to tell if the speaker was male or female but the voice and the words it was speaking resounded all over the room.

"Alex Corinth! Alex Corinth!" It said

"Wh-What? KC!" Alex yelled and grabbed my hand as some invisible force began tugging her away.

"Hold on!" I cried, pulling at her arms with all my might but in the end, it was useless. Alex slowly disappeared, the force taking her with them. I slumped down to the floor, tears running down my cheeks. I was so sure that I would never see Alex again. She was gone. And I was still stuck in this place.

The voice came back again.

"KC Nite! KC Nite!"

"Nooo! I don't want to go!" I cried out as something began tugging at me again. I tried to run but they began pulling at my hair and the white shift I wore. My legs were aching as I tried to kick them away but to no avail. It was getting harder to breath and I fought for my survival. Somehow, I knew that if I went willingly with the entity, I would never see Seth again and I had so much to tell him. I wanted to see his face one last time, hold him and feel his lips upon mine.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed again and tried to claw my way out

And then the painful tugging stopped.


	16. Author's note

**Hey guys, **

**So a friend of mine, Kathryn, passed away last January 24, 2011 due to an accident. **

**Please give me a week to mourn her. I promise that after a week, I'll be updating all my stories. **

**PEACE.**

**Thank you. **

**Spread the L.O.V.E**

**~DestroyRomance**


	17. Nothing is Perfect

**Dear Guys, **

**I wanted to thank everyone for all their prayers and wishes and for the time that you gave me to mourn Kathryn. This chapter will be dedicated to Kathryn who was twenty-one when she was killed in a motor accident in London last January 24, 2011.**

**Kathryn, we love you and we miss you. You were Gone too soon. Rest in Peace my friend. IMTF (In My Thoughts Forever)**

**Love, DestroyRomance**

**

* * *

**

**Seth POV**

"KC? Can you hear me? Baby?" The tears fell as I grasped KC's soft hand in mine. She looked frail and thin, as if she could be blown away by the wind. Her eyes were still closed and she had been in a comatose for five days now. Everyday, the chance of her coming back seemed to be slipping from my fingers. I couldn't loose her. If I did, I would blame myself for all eternity.

"KC...I just wanted to say that I love you so much and I wish that I could see your smile again." My voice broke on the words and I gulped to steady myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before continuing. "I love to see your dark eyes and the way you smiled at me...I'm sorry that I wasn't there when he hit you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were being abused. I know that I've been shit to you by leaving you alone in that house and I should have never done that. But I want you to know, love, that you...you are the best thing that's ever happened to me..."

I closed my eyes and shuddered as the beeps of KC's heart monitor filled the air. It killed me to see her like this and knowing that I could have stopped it but I hadn't. And now I was going to lose that one person who had made me feel safe and loved.

I looked down at KC and sighed again. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, pulling out my phone to call Jake. He answered on the third ring.

"Seth? What's wrong?" His voice was wary but sympathetic. I hated his pity. I didn't need anyone's pity. What I needed now was KC alive and smiling down at me, telling me that everything was going to be alright.

"I. Want. To. Kill. Ethan. Nite." I growled. I caught my reflection in a nearby glass window and I looked like hell. There were dark circles under my eyes, my hair was limp and messy and my clothes were bedraggled but you couldn't ignore the fury in my eyes. A muscle was pulsing in my jaw and my lips were white, pressed tightly together. My hands were balled into fists and I could crush the phone in a mere second.

"Calm down, Seth." Jacob ordered. "You will leave the mortal alone."

"I don't care if I break the rules or not!" I snapped. "He almost killed my girlfriend. It's about time we stop stepping down and start fighting fire with fire. He wants to kill his sister? Then I'm going to kill him."

"Wait, Seth! Don't-" Jake took up the tone of the Alpha but I was tired of all his bullshit. I snapped the phone shut, breaking it into little pieces. I threw the bits into a trash can and walked out of the hospital. I ran into the woods, taking off my clothes and phasing so that I could get to that motherfucker's house faster.

I changed into human again once I got their. The house was quiet, seeming innocent in the bright day. I put on a pair of jeans as a growl escaped through my teeth. I walked towards the door and opened it, stepping inside the home uninvited. I could see into the kitchen from here. There was a boy there, eating beans from a can. He had the same features as KC did but his were different. His eyes were cold, unlike KC who excluded warmth.

This was Ethan Nite...and I was going to kill him.

* * *

**Follow me on twitter: DestroyRomance**


	18. Chapter 18

**Formspring: DestroyRomance**

**Twitter: DestroyRomance**

**Sorry for the really late update but I had final exams coming so...yeah  
**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's POV**

I walked inside the kitchen where Ethan was. I had discarded my shirt, showing off my six-pack abs and my ripped biceps. Ethan was also muscled but he would be no match for me. He looked to be made of heavy build and I would use it to my best advantage. I would just hope that he was slow on his feet, an exact opposite of me.

I treaded quietly on my feet and stood just behind me. He didn't give a notion that he had noticed that I was there.

"Hey Nite," I growled. "I think you did something to KC," I smacked the back of his head, sending him flying. He slammed into the refrigerator, the contents rattling inside as he slid down to the floor.

"Who the fuck are you?" He yelled, getting up to his feet. He wobbled slightly and regained his balance. "Are you the guy my slut of a sister has been throwing herself to?"

I walked closer to him, ducking as he tried to deliver a blow to my head. I punched him in the kidneys, smiling as he jackknifed at the waist. I kicked his feet from under him and he smashed to the floor. I stepped on his hands, relishing the harsh crack of his bone and the way he screamed.

"Fuck you!" He managed to yell as I kicked his head. He choked as blood began to trickle from his mouth.

I heard footsteps running to the house, the heavy breathing of the rest of my pack. I heard Jake's voice ordering them to stay back. He ran inside the house just as I was going to deliver another blow to Ethan's body.

"Seth! Stop it!" He yelled. He wrapped his strong arms around me, preventing me from kicking Ethan.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snarled, trying to shake him off me. "Let me…kill…him,"

Embry and Quil ran in behind him and helped him carry me away.

Once outside, the rest of the pack prevented me from running back inside the house. With me between all of them, they ran until we were deep into the forest.

"Why the hell did you stop me?" I yelled, punching each of them. "I want to kill him! He almost killed KC! Let me go!" I screamed, uprooted a tree and threw it at them.

"Seth, you need to calm down," Jake's voice was calm as he approached me. He placed his hands on my chest and waited until I was breathing calmly and looking at him straight in the eye.

"KC could die," I whispered. The final truth of reality set in and I collapsed on the soft foliage, crying.

KC could die...


End file.
